The inventive concept relates to resistive memory devices, and operating methods for resistive memory devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to resistive memory devices that manage leakage current, and operating methods for resistive memory devices that manage leakage current.
Continuing market demand for memory devices providing non-volatile data storage, higher data storage capacity, and lower power consumption has motivated research into certain next-generation memory devices. Ideally, next-generation memory devices would provide the high memory cell integration density of a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), the non-volatile data storage capabilities of a flash memory, and the data access speed of a static RAM (SRAM). Examples of next-generation memory devices currently under development include the Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM).